Requiem
by Amratin
Summary: Na sbory amerického Ohia se snesla pohroma, která ničí jeden pěvecký sbor za druhým. Podaří se Novým směrům odvrátit katastrofu, která se na ně chystá, nebo sejdou stejným osudem jako ostatní sbory v Ohiu?
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Stáli proti sobě. Kolem nich jen vysoká okna a starodávné zdi hudebního sálu obložené dřevem. Jeden oděný do pestrobarevného oblečení, vynikal svou bledou tváří a odhodlaným pohledem. Hleděl zpříma do očí největšímu padouchovi, který kdy pobýval v Limě v Ohiu. Svět o něm věděl teprve týden a už dokázal zničit dva prvotřídní pěvecké sbory. Nehybně skrze své tmavé svářečské brýle hypnotizoval svého soka.

„Jestli okamžitě nevrátíš mým přátelům hlas, tak si mě nepřej. Budu tě pronásledovat až do konce tvého života. Nikdy tě nenechám na pokoji a budu ti zahlcovat profil videi z muzikálů z Broadwaye, ať už nových nebo těch starých klasik," Kurt si založil ruce na hrudníku.

Temná postava se zhnuseně otřásla a pronesla hlubokým zastřeným hlasem: „Nenávidím hudbu."

„To jsem si stačil všimnout. Ale to ještě neznamená, že nám musíš ničit to, co máme rádi a v čem se cítíme sami sebou. Proč nám bereš hudbu? Co jsme ti udělali?"

Padouch, známý jako Requiem, sevřel své ďábelské zařízení ještě pevněji. Nikdo z těchhle pomatených přízemních lidiček nemůže pochopit, proč to dělá. Proč to musí udělat. Jeho život nic neznamenal, nikomu nikdy nesešlo na tom, jaké měl znalosti ani na tom, že dokázal z hlavy vypočítat kvadratickou rovnici. Celou dobu ho jen využívali k zakrytí špíny, která se hromadila na školách s pěveckými sbory.

Tohle už muselo přestat. Člověk má být přece ohodnocen podle svých skutečných znalostí a ne podle nějaké přihlouplé choreografie s absurdním popěvkem.

Requiem se přesunul ke klavíru. Položil zařízení na křídlo a posadil se na stoličku. „Nesnaž se prodlužovat nevyhnutelné, dnes se všechno skončí." Zvedl obě ruce nad klávesy a zahrál první akord.

L

Na tomto příběhu jsem spolupracovala se Zoryou Crawley. Ne, každý může být odborník na Glee ;). Doufám, že se vám příběh bude líbit.


	2. První dějství - Carmel High School

DĚJSTVÍ PRVNÍ – CARMEL HIGH SCHOOL

Před týdnem

Jesse nakráčel s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou do haly, velké jako letiště, která sloužila pro nacvičování čísel Vokálního adrenalinu. Prošel kolem workoutových pomůcek, lehce se zhoupl na kruzích a došel k členitému pódiu. Přeměřil si všechny své kolegy hodnotícím pohledem, a pak se s uspokojením posadil vedle jedné nebohé bytosti.

„Dnes si mě zavolali do ředitelny. Říkal jsem si, co tak významného mi chtějí říct, když se mnou chce mluvit učitelský sbor," Jesse se odmlčel, aby dodal svému projevu určitou dávku napětí. Dívka k němu jen znuděně vzhlédla.

„Ředitelka mi po projevení patřičné úcty sdělila, že student, který místo mě chodil na zkoušky, měl nehodu. Nechal se chytit, když akorát kouřil marihuanu. To by však nebylo nic hrozného, vždyť skoro všechny z nás někdy chytili s trávou. Jenže ten blbec vyskočil z okna. Celkem se proletěl, měl to dvě patra dolů. Zlomil si nohu, ale tu ostudu už mu nikdo nezapomene. Na chvíli jsem se zalekl, že teď budu muset sám dělat seminárky a všechny ty testy. Ale naštěstí se hned našel náhradník, který to za toho letce převezme." Podíval se na svůj odraz ze zrcadlové stěny a lehce si upravil vlasy. „Nejdřív jeden, co to psychicky nezvládl, pak provinilý feťák, tak doufám, že tenhle třetí mi už vydrží do konce roku. Nechápu, že musím mít vždycky štěstí na taková individua."

Dívka se na něho podívala s otráveným výrazem: „Proč mi to vůbec říkáš?"

„Protože, má milá Alice, pro mě nepředstavuješ žádnou konkurenci. Tak s tebou můžu úplně otevřeně mluvit," usmál se na ni Jesse.

„To ty pro mě nepředstavuješ žádnou konkurenci. A mimochodem, jmenuju se Emily."

„Jak jsem říkal. Na regionálním sama uvidíš, že jsem měl pravdu," řekl Jesse a přiblížil se k pianu. Akorát včas na rozezpívání.

A jak jinak se může Vokální adrenalin rozezpívat, než na píseň od Queenů. Piano udalo základní tón a už se rozjelo unisono. „Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality." Sálem se rozezněl klavír a dokonalé hlasy pěveckého sboru.

Píseň pokračovala dál. Nástroj se bez chyby prodíral tóny směrem kupředu. Někteří studenti však začali vnímat nepopsatelnou změnu nálady, která je provázela během písně a stále se stupňovala. Sice jim z úst zaznívala slova Carry On, ale nechtěli pokračovat. Zpívali už jen z povinnosti. Jesse přiznává, že je jen ubohý chlapec, ale jeho chraplák říká něco jiného. A co bylo ještě horší, poslední For me skončilo děsivou disharmonií. Přesto se pokračovalo dál. Píseň se musela dohrát do konce. Konečně se dostali k závěru. Jesse zazpíval Nothing really matters to me, tak jako kdyby mu opravdu nezáleželo na tom, aby jeho hlas netahal ostatní za uši.

„Co to má znamenat?" jeden méně důležitý člen sboru se opovážil zvednout hlas a obrátil svůj hněv proti hlavnímu zpěvákovi.

„To by mě taky zajímalo. Jak je možné, že tři měsíce před oblastním zpíváte všichni tak strašně? Úplně jste mě rozhodili," Jesse byl pobouřený.

Náhle se zpoza jeviště ozval potlesk. Všichni se okamžitě otočili za zvukem. Objevila se postava celá v černém, s kápí přes hlavu. Jako by jí nestačily ztmavené svářečské brýle. Bubák se přibližoval k pianu. Natáhl ruku a sebral z vrchu podlouhlou kovovou krabičku. „Moc vám děkuji, za to že jsem mohl být součástí vašeho posledního vystoupení," promluvil hlubokým hrubým hlasem.

„Co to plácáš?" ozvala se pianistka.

„Tohle zařízení," ukázal na krabičku, kterou držel v dlani, „se postaralo o to, aby už nikdo z vás nezazpíval ani jeden čistý tón. Dokáže totiž vysílat frekvence, které zdeformují pohybující se hlasivky, jak se teď právě stalo vám."

Sboristi se na sebe nevěřícně podívali. To akorát osobu v černém rozčílilo: „Tohle není žádný vtip. To, že jste zpívali, vás pohřbilo. Ta píseň byla vaše requiem." S těmi slovy padouch zmizel.

„Tak takhle už regionálky nevyhrajeme," ozvalo se do ticha.


	3. Scéna 1,2

Členové bývalého Vokálního adrenalinu seděli v kruhu v boxu všemi navštěvované restaurace a zarytě přemýšleli nad tím, co budou dělat se svými životy dál. Jediné, k čemu byli vyučováni a trénováni, byl zpěv a tanec. Teď museli všechno přehodnotit. Po chvíli nejodvážnější z nich promluvil.

„Musel to být někdo z konkurenčních sborů. Muselo jim být jasné, že takové špičky jako jsme my, nemohou nikdy překonat. Jejich prohra byla evidentní, takže nás vyřadili rovnou teď, než aby nám čelili v soutěži."

Skupinou se nesl tichý souhlas. Jiná možnost neexistovala.

„Určitě to byly ty Nové směry," ozvala se nevrle Emily. Jesse jen přimhouřil oči.

„Tohle jim nedarujeme," prohlásil Matthew.

„Beztak to byl ten brejlovec na vozíku. To zařízení musel vymyslet nějaký inteligent a on už od pohledu vypadá přinejmenším jako mozek operace."

„Já vsázím na toho macho pankáče. Ten je určitě pro každou špatnost."

„Podle mě to byla ta emo číňanka. Od takových lidí je lepší se držet dál. Můžeme být rádi, že nás ještě k tomu všemu neproklela."

„Copak ti to nepřijde jako prokletí – přijít o hlas? Ale já si myslím, že to byla ta malá ukřičená holka, co z ní mají všichni čtyřicet."

Jesse už to déle nevydržel: „Rachel to určitě nebyla. Sice měl ten člověk na sobě dost pochybný kostým, ale všichni musíte vědět, že měl mužský hlas."

„Třeba dokáže měnit tóninu hlasu," ozval se někdo, kdo Jesseovi nestál ani za pohled.

„I kdyby to udělala, můj dokonalý sluch by ji bezpochyby odhalil ve vteřině, kdy by otevřela pusu. Kdybych si měl na někoho vsadit, tak na jejího bývalého. I o dřevu by se dalo říct, že se nějak hýbe, když se do něho opře vítr, ale on posouvá hranice neschopnosti ještě dál," Jesse se nedal zviklat.

„Ó, Jesse St. James miluje někoho víc, než sám sebe. Tak to je největší odhalení hned po objevení Ameriky."

„Jen mi to přejte, když už nemůžete být na mém místě," Jesse se pohodlně uvelebil na sedačce s náznakem úsměvu.

„Ať je to, jak chce," začal znovu Matthew. „St. James je naše jediná možnost, jak zjistit, kdo za tím vším vlastně je. Musíš jít mezi ně dostat z nich pravdu, ať to stojí, co to stojí. A až to zjistíme, postaráme se o to, aby si už nikdo jiný s námi v životě nezahrával. Pomsta je naše."

Jesseovi byla udělena práce a Vokální adrenalin se okamžitě začal zaobírat možnostmi sladké pomsty, která Nové směry co nevidět čekala. A co Vokální adrenalin uměl ještě lépe, než zpívat a tančit, bylo mstít se.


	4. Scéna 1,3

Rachel stála uprostřed potemnělého pódia. Jen bodové světlo osvětlovalo místo, na němž stála. Celý sál se plnil jejím dokonalým hlasem doprovázeným smyčcovým kvartetem, schovaným tak, že je nikdo nemohl vidět, až na skutečného odborníka na jevištní vystupování, jakým byl bezpochyby Jesse St. James.

Dívka zpívala o vzpomínkách a dávných časech, kdy byli svobodní a mohli se beztrestně oddávat lásce, kterou k sobě cítili. Jen aby si na ni vzpomněl, protože pro ni neuplyne jediný den, kdy by si na něho nevzpomněla. A způsobem, jakým Rachel zpívala, nebylo pochyb o tom, že by nějaký muž mohl kdy zapomenout. „There will never be one day, when I won´t think of you," zvolala na prázdný sál.

Jesse St. James se nepozorovaný odlepil od zdi, o kterou se dosud opíral, postavil se oběma nohama pevně na zem, zpevnil střed těla a začal: „Can it be…" při těch slovech mu bylo okamžitě jasné, že si špatně nasadil. Ještě štěstí, že ho nikdo neslyšel. Musel si odkašlat.

Náhle hudba ustala a všechny oči z pódia zíraly přímo na něho.

Lehce si prohrábl vlasy. S hlavou hrdě vztyčenou a pevnou páteří přešel celou délku hlediště, sestoupil ze všech schodů a s těžce hraným úsměvem vyskočil na jeviště hned vedle Rachel. „Co tu děláš? Víš, že jsi mě právě vyrušil uprostřed písně?"

„To jsem si nemohl nevšimnout. Tvůj hlas se nese až úplně ke vchodu a přivedl mě právě až za tebou," Jesse pokynul hudebníkům, aby se vzdálili. Rachel neměla žádných námitek.

„Zrovna jsem tu trénovala svůj rozsah. Nenapadla mě žádná jiná písnička, která by byla pro mě dostatečnou výzvou."

„Na trénink je dobrá. Taky jsem dřív používal písně z Fantoma Opery, než jsem zjistil, že mě nikam dál neposouvají." Na Jesseho najednou padl temný stín. Odvrátil se od Rachel, zahleděl se do prázdného hlediště a okamžitě se mu připomněly všechny chvíle, kdy byl v životě šťastný. Sedl si na okraj pódia a svěsil nohy do prázdna. Rachel ho věrně následovala.

„Něco se děje?"

„Na jevišti, jako je třeba tohle – jen bylo o trochu víc honosné a moderní - jsem prožil nejlepší chvíle svého života. Když jsem vyhrál první místo na celostátním a pak znovu a znovu. A teď se toho všeho musím vzdát. Rachel, někdo z vašeho sboru se k nám včera přikradl na zkoušku a podle nás okradl o druhé nejcennější, co máme," Jesse se odmlčel, nemohl dál.

Nastalé ticho však nepřetrvalo dlouho. „To je strašné. Někdo z nás vám ukradl trofej z celostátního? Kdo by byl něčeho takového schopný?" Rachel začínala v hlavě přemítat o tom, kdo by byl něčeho takového schopný.

„Okradl nás o hlas. Naštěstí jsme ještě pořád nepřekonatelní tanečníci."

Rachel se rozšířily oči do maxima, jako by byla svědkem největšího hororu. „To jako vážně? Někdo z nás vás připravil o hlas? No to kdyby se stalo mě, tak nevím, co bych dělala. Asi bych už nikdy nevylezla mezi lidi. To je úplně děsivá představa. Co kdyby mě také chtěli odstranit, aby dostali možnost zpívat moje sóla na soutěžích? Musím okamžitě svolat sbor." Rachel se ihned chopila mobilu a poslala tísňovou zprávu všem členům Nových směrů.

Jesse se snažil zachovat stoický klid. On nebude ten, kdo se zhroutí dřív, než zjistí, kdo jeho budoucí kariéře tak nelítostně ublížil. A po odhalení viníka se už teprve nesesype. Ta zrůda si to nezaslouží. Už stačil přijít jeho úhlavní nepřítel. Finn Hudson. Sál se začal nadpozemskou rychlostí plnit členy konkurenčního sboru. Jesse pohlédl znovu na Rachel, která ho pevně držela za ruku.

„Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že to je můj konec světa. Ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že jsem teď vlastně jako všichni ostatní obyčejní teenageři, kteří mají nejnovější verze Applu a které do školy vozí vlastní řidič. A to všechno jen kvůli jednomu člověku, co krade hlasy a nosí kostým ducha z Dona Giovanniho."

Rachel při té představě pevně objala svého přítele.

„To je strašné," poděsila se Mercedes.

„Nejstrašnější na tom je ten kostým. Černá je tak neoriginální barva," Kurt se tvářil znechuceně.

„Tak ty si myslíš, že to udělal někdo z nás?!" Finn od samého začátku zaujímal bojovný postoj.

„Jen si to přiznej, Finne. Vy byste nás v žádném případě nemohli v regionálkách porazit. Jediný způsob, jak byste toho mohli docílit, je, že byste se nás zbavili ještě před samotnou soutěží. A najít někde černý pytel s dírou nemůže být nijak zvlášť náročné," vysvětlil mu s klidným hlasem Jesse.

„My nejsme žádní zločinci," supěl Finn. Kurt si jen tiše odkašlal a hodil pohledem k Puckovi.

„To jsem netvrdil. Jen říkám, že všichni můžou chytit nervy před účastí na regionálkách," pravil Jesse. „Zvlášť když by měli stát proti sboru jako je Vokální adrenalin."

„Tak to už by stačilo. Já toho vejtahu dál poslouchat nebudu," zhrozil se Finn.

„Počkat. Jak si myslíš, že by někdo z nás byl schopný sebrat hlas vašemu sboru?" Artie stočil konverzaci dál od Finna a jeho nevyřešených vztahů.

„Ten člověk měl s sebou takovou černou krabičku. Říkal, že vydává vlnění – nebo tak něco – které, deformuje hlasivky. Použil to na nás akorát, když jsme se rozezpívávali. Neměli jsme šanci," Jesseovi klesl hlas.

„Něco takovýho přece nemůže být možný. Nejsme tady přece v ňákým komiksu," protestoval Puck. „Ty prostě lžeš."

„Nelžu. Alice se po tom incidentu snažila zazpívat jen obyčejnou ukolébavku a nedala ani notu," obhajoval se Jesse.

„Ani notu," šuměl dav.

„Teď už může maximálně zazpívat svojí labutí píseň," dodal věcně Jesse.

„Určitě se nás snaží rozložit, abychom nebyli schopní vystupovat a oni si pak nakráčí a porazí nás na celé čáře. Akorát se nám směješ do ksichtu," vyštěkla Santana.

„Vlastně, Jesse má pravdu," utišil je Artie.

„Cože?" sbor pronesl téměř v souladu. I Jesseho zajímalo, jak něco tak nereálného, může být pravda, i když byl toho zázraku víc než očitým svědkem.

„Nedávno jsem o něčem podobném četl ve vědeckém časopise. Ale používali to tam na psy, aby přestali štěkat," Artie dokončil myšlenku. Všechny dívky se okamžitě pohoršily nad nelidským zacházením s něžnými a roztomilými pejsky. Finn si jen přál, aby i Jesse přišel úplně o hlas jako ti mazlíčci.

„V tom případě mi dej to zařízení, ať nás už nemůžeš víc ohrozit," Jesse natáhl ruku k Artiemu. Ten se jen nevěřícně podíval po svých přátelích.

„Ale já to nemám. Materiál k jeho výrobě by stál spoustu peněz a to by si moje rodina nemohla nikdy dovolit. A ani nikdo jiný z nás."

„Tady jsi na státní škole," prohlásil Finn nesmlouvavě.

„Takže mi chcete tvrdit, že to nikdo z vás neudělal?" Jesse si přeměřil každého člena Nových směrů, ale po celou dobu si držel Finna v zorném poli. „Fajn. Hrajte si na neviňátka, ale já přijdu na to, kdo to byl."


	5. Druhé dějství - McKinley High School

Jericho Tana se na sebe podíval do zrcadla. Dnes ho čekala další velká zkouška jeho života. Opláchl si obličej. Sedl si ke snídani a pozoroval svého otce, jak v dělnickém oblečení, celý ztrhaný, si stále chtěl udržet na tváři úsměv, když byl v blízkosti svého syna. Tohle z něho udělala Amerika.

Jericho si představoval, jak jeho otec plný nadějí, přiletěl tenkrát do Ameriky, země netušených možností. Přiletěl z Japonska za svou láskou nádhernou a chytrou dívkou, kterou si později vzal. Bez velkého rozhodování se stal americkým občanem. Vyhlédl si pěkné místo pro svůj podnik a založil firmu na výrobu a prodej elektronek. Společnost prospívala a láska mezi manželi přinesla do jejich života další rozměr, když se jim narodil syn. Jak byli všichni šťastní.

Nebýt té zpropadené krize.

Zákazníků začalo výrazně ubývat, časem firma přestala vydělávat dostatek peněz na výplaty zaměstnanců, kteří přestali mít trpělivost a přišli s podáváním výpovědí. Otec nemohl spát a často se budil ze spaní a jen při samotné vzpomínce na zchátralý dům, v němž sídlila jeho firma, ho přemáhaly mrákoty.

Otec dělal, co mohl, aby jeho rodina mohla dál v poklidu fungovat. Vzal první práci, kterou mu nabídli, a od té doby se už nehnul od nestvůrného lisu. Jeho práce však stěží stačila na pokrytí zdravotního pojištění pro sebe a svou rodinu, natož aby stačila na zaplacení školy pro svého syna. Jericho se proto bez dlouhých řečí sám zaprodal Carmelské střední, kde ho v podstatě najali jako studenta pro potřeby pěveckého sboru. Sbíral známky, vypracovával eseje, které pak šly na prospěch jednoho z nejnadanějších studentů Carmelu. Jesseho St. Jamese.

Dnes ho čekala další zkouška. A nejenom jeho.

Dal si do batohu potřebné věci a vydal se na cestu.


	6. Scéna 2,2

Will Schuester nedokázal pochopit, proč zrovna dnes byl jeho sbor tak nesoustředěný. Jednotlivá vystoupení postrádala skutečnou osobnost, kterou už tolikrát mohl pozorovat u svých svěřenců. „Co je to dnes s vámi, děcka?" Potřeboval to vědět.

„To ten St. James," ucedil Finn skrz zuby.

„Celý Vokální adrenalin přišel o hlas. Přišel k nim na zkoušku nějaký šílenec v převleku a se zvláštní věcí a úplně je zničil. A teď přijde sem, protože já jsem nejlepší zpěvačka, díky které vyhrajeme regionálky. Je to nevyhnutelný," děsila se Rachel.

„Co to povídáte? Něco takového přece není možné," odporoval pan učitel evidentnímu.

„Ale je to tak. Jesse přestal chodit zpívat bezdomovcům a už ani přede mnou nechce zpívat. Ani Hello od Lionela Richieho. A to je naše píseň," Rachel už nevěděla, co by mohl být větší důkaz. Její kariéra byla v ohrožení.

„A proč má to, co se stalo Jesseovi, vliv i na vás ostatní?" divil se pan Schuester.

„Jesse si myslí, že to udělal někdo z nás," prozradila Tina s podezřívavým pohledem.

„To nemůžete myslet vážně. Vždyť se mezi sebou všichni znáte, nikdo z vás by něčeho takového nebyl schopný. Ublížit svému kamarádovi. Tady v Nových směrech, i když jste každý úplně jiný, máte přesto něco společného a to je láska k hudbě. Přece byste se navzájem o ni nechtěli okrást," povzbudil je učitel.

Studenti se po sobě podívali a konečně se na sebe po celém dni usmály. „Máte pravdu, pane učiteli," přiznal Finn. A nikdo nemohl než souhlasit.

„A abyste si to uvědomili ještě víc, odejdeme dnes s písničkou v hlavě. A to s tou vůbec nejlepší, kterou tady ve sboru známe. Tak honem, na nohy a poprosím o akord. Dáme si Don´t Stop Believin´," Will s úsměvem tleskl a všechno se dalo do pohybu.

„Just a small town girl, livin´ in the lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere," Finn měl náladu jako už dlouho ne. Všechen svůj pozitivní náboj věnoval písni a společným chvílím s Rachel. Vždycky jim to spolu nádherně ladilo. A dnešek nebyl výjimkou. Rachel měla stále stejný drive. Jak milovala zpěv. Až teď ji doopravdy došlo, jak moc ji chybělo zpívání duetů s Jessem, který se jí vyrovnal zpěvem, v některých případech ji dokonce ještě předčil.

Rachel zpívala z plna hrdla. Vokály jejích kolegů ji o to víc povzbuzovaly v jejím nasazení. Ač ji šimralo v krku, ignorovala všechno a snažila se ze sebe vydat naprosto všechno. Každé slovo mělo svůj význam a svou artikulaci, nemohla ani jedno z nich ošidit.

Finnův hlas pomalu ale jistě zanikal, protože se nedokázal rovnat jejímu chvalozpěvu. To Rachel nijak nezastavilo, hlavně když se na ni Finn díval s neskrývaným zděšením nad jejím uměním.

Finn přestal zpívat a držel se za hrdlo. Někdo to ale dozpívat musí, nemůže se nechat zahanbit, zvláště když její spolužáci volají Don´t stop believin´.

„Hold on to the feeling," Rachel cítila určitou slabost, to muselo být bez pochyby způsobeno jejím nasazením.

Posléze slyšela nejednotnost lidí, co jí dělali sbor. Zrovna u téhle písničky si svoje problémy mohli nechat stranou. Výraz na Schuestrově tváři byl čím dál pochmurnější. Ani on si nemohl zachovat čistou hlavu. A to už byl téměř konec.

Závěrečné Don´t stop! zaznělo v naprosté disharmonii.

V tu chvíli to Rachel došlo. A její podezření se potvrdilo ve chvíli, kdy se na scéně objevila postava v černé kápi a tmavých brýlích. Přesunula se ke klávesám a sebrala z nich malou kovovou krabičku. „Doufám, že jste si užili vaše poslední vystoupení," prohlásil přízrak hrubým hlubokým hlasem. „Protože žádné jiné už vás nečeká. Já jsem vaše requiem." Jak se muž objevil tak také zmizel. Nečekaně.

Rachel se se vší nahromaděnou zlobou rozhlédla po hudebně. „Kdo dneska chybí?!" zachraptěla.

Tina měla o všem neobyčejný přehled. Samozřejmě, že věděla, kdo dnes radši nepřišel do školy, aby se vyhnul ztrátě vlastního hlasu. „Kurt."


	7. Scena 2,3

Bylo nádherné odpoledne. Jeden z těch dní, kdy by nikdo nechtěl zůstat doma. Kurt se akorát díval z okna svého pokoje, ale bylo mu jasné, že ven se rozhodně nedostane. Před jejich dům se najednou začala rojit auta. Z každého vystoupilo několik členů Nových směrů a Jesse St. James.

Nasupeně si to nakráčeli ke vchodu a freneticky zvonili u dveří. Kurt se sebral z polosedu. Okamžitě mu při tom pohybu proletěla bodavá bolest snad celým mozkem. Nejradši by si bolavou hlavu odebral, jen kdyby to bylo jen trochu možné. Při každém kroku se mu dělalo nevolno, ale přece jen zvládl dovlát až ke dveřím. Jen kdyby tak nezvonili.

Kurt otevřel a rázem se dovnitř nahrnuly Nové směry v čele s Rachel, která je jistým krokem vedla do Kurtova pokoje.

Zdrcená Mercedes se zastavila před Kurtem se slovy: „Nedělej si to těžší a řekni nám, kde to máš."

„O čem to mluvíš? Co to děláte?" Kurt vůbec nechápal, co se to kolem něho děje. Jako supy se slétli do jeho pokoje a obraceli ho celý vzhůru nohama. „Rachel?" Rachel však nepronesla ani slovo, pouze mu věnovala zuřivý pohled.

Místo toho na něho promluvil Jesse: „Já to vůbec nechápu, Kurte, jak jsi mohl něco takového udělat? Čekal bych to od kohokoliv jiného, ale od tebe ne." A Finn s ním výjimečně souhlasil: „Proč jsi to udělal, brácho? Copak nejsme tvoji kamarádi?"

Všichni se museli zbláznit.

„Tady nic není. Ten skrček musel vědět, že za ním přijdeme domů. Musel to ukrýt někde jinde," prohlásila Santana a zahodila poslední kus oblečení, který ještě před chvíli ležel na svém původním místě.

Jesse se s potutelným úsměvem podíval na Finna. „Finne, kde si ve svém pokoji nikdy neuklízíš? Určitě nikde."

„Tak to teda ne. Do mého pokoje tě nepustím. Leda přes mou mrtvolu. To je přece naprostá blbost. Proč by to schoval ke mně?" Finn bránil svůj pokoj celou svou mohutnou postavou. „Kurte, tak jim to řekni. Kam jsi to schoval?"

„Já ale vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíte. Co se tady děje?" Kurta se zmocnila tísnivá bolest, která mu podle všeho nedovolovala jasně myslet. „Co vlastně hledáte?"

„Jako bys to nevěděl, pane Já jsem vaše requiem," projevila se Tina.

„Aha," Kurtův pohled bezmyšlenkovitě přeskočil k Rachel, kterou drželo pohromadě jen Jesseho objetí.

„Přece si nemůžete myslet, že bych byl něčeho takového schopný," Kurt se na ně zklamaně podíval. To si říkají kamarádi, když ho obviňují z něčeho tak krutého? Jediný, na kom viděl alespoň náznak pochybnosti, byla Mercedes. Provinile sklopila oči.

Kurt se rozčílil: „Okamžitě se přestaňte dobývat do Finnova děsivého pokoje. Proč bych to asi dělal? A proč bych měl ve svém vlastním šatníku něco tak příšerného jako černou pytlovinu? K čemu by mi asi tak byla? A i kdyby, tak jak bych mohl sestrojit tu věc? Jediný, kdo z nás četl ten časopis, byl Artie. Já nejsem schopný ani pomoct tátovi v autodílně. Všichni jste mě zklamali. Běžte pryč."

Santana se nasupeně napřímila a vydala se k odchodu. „Ještě jsme spolu neskončili," pronesla své poslední slovo. Postupně se vytratila většina lidí a Kurt se mohl zase uvést do kýženého klidu.


	8. Scena 2,4

„Máš nějaký nápad, kdo by to mohl být?" Finn promluvil tiše ke svému nevlastnímu bratrovi.

„Já? Před chvílí jsi sem nakráčel s celým naším kroužkem a hodil jsi to všechno na mě. A teď chceš, abych ti řekl, kdo za to doopravdy může?! Ty jsi vážně neskutečný," Kurt se už nikdy na Finna nepodívá za takové řeči.

„Promiň, fakt mě to moc mrzí. Po tom, co se u nás objevil ten maskovaný padouch, jsme byli všichni dost naštvaný a ty jsi jediný chyběl. Mysleli jsme, že jsi to byl ty," Finn se tvářil opravdu provinile. V tom případě mu Kurt brzy odpustí. Finn za to přece nemůže. Už takový prostě je.

„Vlastně, když o tom popřemýšlíš. Nebyl to nikdo z nás ani z Vokálního adrenalinu. Musí to být někdo z jiného školního sboru. Ale ze školy, která je celkem blízko. Určitě začal se svým plánem od škol, které jsou k němu nejblíž," Kurt se zamyšleně podíval do dálky.

„Kde je další pěvecký sbor?" zeptal se Finn.

„Stehlíci," zašeptal Kurt. Pak se náhle podíval na Finna s odhodláním v očích. „Ale vyřeším to sám. Dopadnu toho zločince a donutím ho, aby vám všem vrátil zpátky hlas. Tak všem ukážu, jak jste se ve mně příšerně spletli."


	9. Třetí dějství - Dalton Academy

DĚJSTVÍ TŘETÍ – DALTON ACADEMY

Chlapci v jednotných stejnokrojích se shromáždili jako již pravidelně v místnosti, která představovala nejdůležitější místo celé Akademie. A tou místností nebylo nic menšího než zkušebna Stehlíků. Studenti prozatím mezi sebou švitořili o nejrůznějších zážitcích, které se jim během dne staly.

Konec zábavy oznámily důrazné údery kladívka. Nastal čas na povinnosti. Oči všech přítomných se okamžitě stočily k Wesovi. Rozhostilo se naprosté ticho. Kapitán Stehlíků se ujal své práce: „Dnes máme na programu probrat jednu důležitou událost, která by mohla ovlivnit budoucnost našeho sboru. Více nám k tomu řekne Stehlík Blaine. Stehlíku Blaine, prosím."

Drobná postava s upřímným a hřejivým pohledem se zvedla z gauče. Nikdo z něho za celou dobu nespustil oči. „Pojď, vstávej," povzbuzoval Blaine dalšího chlapce podobného vzezření. Blaine se podíval po lidech, které měl před sebou, a dal se do řeči.

„Chtěli bychom vám s Nickem něco říct." Sálem se roznesl smíšený souzvuk mladistvého pískotu a rozrušených řečí. Obratné pohyby kladívka utišily rozdováděné publikum.

„Nick mluvil s jednou holčinou z Crawfordovy zemědělské," přešel Blaine k věci.

„Nejenom mluvil," Nick se snažil zachránit svoji neotřesitelnou heterosexualitu. Pár chlapců se nad jeho snahou kultivovaně rozesmálo.

„Slušný pokus, Nicku. No, tak ta dívka má známé na McKinley a kamarádí ještě s jednou holkou, která chodí s klukem z Carmelu. Prostě někdo přišel na obě dvě školy a podařilo se mu zničit jak Vokální adrenalin, tak i ty Nové směry. Říkám to dobře?" Blaine se pro jistotu podíval na Nicka, který přikývl.

Všichni se obrátili zpátky k Wesovi, který řídil celou diskuzi. „Má někdo nějaký dotaz?" zvedl se les rukou. Wes vyvolal prvního zájemce. „Jaká byla?"

Nick nasadil svůj pohled Casanovy z Westervillu: „Takovou jsi rozhodně neměl."

„Má někdo otázky ohledně sabotování pěveckých sborů?" Wes zpřísnil svůj požadavek. Většina rukou se svezla.

„Ví se, kdo to byl?"

Blaine se opět chytil slova: „Nikdo nic neví. Vokální adrenalin obviňoval Nové směry. Nové směry budou nejspíš vinit Vokální adrenalin. Vždyť si to dokážete představit. Ale podle Nickovi holky je to nějaký člověk, co si říká Requiem a chce zničit všechny pěvecké sbory v Ohiu."

„To zní jako z nějakého laciného filmu o superhrdinech. Bez urážky, Blaine," David pronesl svůj názor.

„Úplně v pořádku."

„Jak vlastně zničil ty pěvecké sbory? Přece neexistuje způsob, aby se nemohly dát zase dohromady, ne?" zeptal se další vyvolaný.

„Prý má nějaké zvláštní zařízení, které dokáže zkazit každý hlas. Stačí, aby tě chytil, když zpíváš," Nick se pro jednou ujal slova. Najednou sálem zavládlo ohlušující ticho. Kdo mohl být schopný něčeho tak strašného? Určitě k tomu musel mít nějaký důvod. Nějaký spouštěč, který ho donutil přejít na temnou stranu.

Jen pro jistotu se Stehlík do ticha zeptal: „Nemohl to být nikdo z nás, že ne."

Sálem se neslo rozhodné NE od všech členů pěveckého sboru.

„Co tedy budeme dělat? Počkáme, až sem přijde?" špitl další hlas. Nikdo však neznal správnou odpověď.


	10. Scena 3,2

Stehlíci si nemohli být jistí tím, že dalším cílem toho hrozivého padoucha bude Dalton. Mohl si přece vybrat kteroukoliv jinou školu s pěveckým sborem. V Ohiu existovalo víc než jen tři školy, které nechaly své studenty zpívat. To však nijak nepomáhalo uklidnit vystrašené první ročníky. Jedinou oporu jim teď nabízel jejich nejstatečnější druh.

Všichni se shromáždili v kroužku kolem Stehlíka Blaina a čekali na to, co jim poví. „Nemusíte se vůbec bát. Přece bychom okamžitě odhalili člověka, který by na sobě neměl naši uniformu. A i kdyby, bude to jen nějaký ztracený chlapec, který si myslí, že ho nějak ohrožují pěvecké sbory. Musíme mu ukázat, že se nás nemusí bát."

Mnoha studentům Daltonské akademie spadl kámen ze srdce a Blaine byl opět propuštěn a mohl se vydat svobodně svou cestou.

„Vážně si myslíš, že je nejlepší čekat a nic nedělat?" špitl vedle něho Nick.

Blaine se na něho podíval s přimhouřenýma očima: „A co navrhuješ ty? Oblékneme se taky do kostýmů a vlepíme mu pořádnou facku se slovy ´Zaplatíš za to, co jsi udělal´ jako Batman?"

„To by bylo něco," přisvědčil Nick.

„To si taky myslím. Ale tohle není komiks, ale skutečný život. Na superhrdiny a padouchy si můžeme zahrát o víkendu," připomněl Blaine priority.

„Jo, brácha volal, že už mi domů přišel prsten Green Lanternů. Beztak s ním bude teď chodit celý týden. Někdy vážně nesnáším internát," postěžoval si Nick.

„To chce pevnou vůli. Jinak nebudeš hoden svého prstenu," poškádlil ho Blaine.

„V temnotě noci, v jasu dne, můj zrak vší zlobou prohlédne a do všech stran zlo rozžene mé jasné světlo zelené," odříkali společně přísahu Green Lanternů. Kamarádsky se objali a rozdělili se.

Blaine ještě zavolal: „Nezapomeň ten prsten po víkendu přinést."

Nick jasně odpověděl: „Na to se nedá zapomenout."

Blaine se konečně ponořil do myšlenek, které se k němu vracely od chvíle, kdy mu Nick převyprávěl, co se dozvěděl od své přítelkyně. V některých chvílích je nejlepší čekat, než se situace prostě stanou. Ale i přesto, že na první pohled ten, kdo čeká, vypadá nečinně, jeho mozek pracuje. Blaine jen potřeboval, aby byl čas na jeho straně a samozřejmě i trocha štěstí.

Stáli proti padouchovi, a jak řekl Nick, taková situace si vyžaduje hrdinu. Blaine si nepřipadal nijak výjimečný. Vždyť na Dalton se dostal právě kvůli tomu, že ho zbili do bezvědomí za to, co byl. Ale někdy je lepší přijmout ránu a stát se díky ní silnější. A teď se k tomu znovu schylovalo. Nechtěl však ohrozit žádného ze svých kamarádů, proto o svém plánu nikomu nepověděl. Potřeboval se prostě jen dostat do místa, kde bude Requiem, jako první. Nic těžkého.


	11. Scena 3,3

Napětí na Daltonu se stupňovalo s každým dalším dnem, kdy se Requiem neukázal. Někteří si už dokonce přáli, aby se už objevil. To čekání bylo nesnesitelné.

Až jednoho dne se sám ukázal s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou na prahu Dalton Academy. Chlapci nemohlo být o mnoho víc než místním studentům. Jistě by mezi ně okamžitě zapadl. Jen kdyby měl na sobě to správné oblečení. Ve svém barevném outfitu byl mezi černočervenými uniformami jako pěst na oko.

Jakmile se dostal do budovy, neměl nejmenší šanci. Kluci vybuzení dlouhým čekáním se na něho vrhli jako nefalšovaní dravci a během chvíle byl zneškodněn. Stehlíci přenesli svoji oběť do zkušebny, kde ho spoutaného přivázali ještě k židli, aby se nemohl v žádném případě pohnout.

Wes shlížel k zloduchovi se založenými předloktími a s kladívkem v ruce. „Můžeš nám logicky vysvětlit, co tě vedlo k tomu, abys zničil Vokální adrenalin, Nové směry, a teď jsi přišel sem a pokusil ses rozpustit i náš sbor? Je něco, co bys nám k tomu chtěl říct?"

„Vy se strašně mýlíte. Vy nevíte, kdo jsem. Já nejsem žádný padouch. Tohle byl opravdu náročný týden. Všechny ty sbory. Tolik práce mi dalo se sem dostat a vy mě ve vteřině svážete? Kde mám svá práva?" pídil se svázaný po spravedlnosti.

„A kdo ti dal právo k ničení pěveckých sborů?" osočil ho Wes. „Ale abys neřekl, že jsme s tebou zacházeli špatně… Pokud nám řekneš, proč jsi to všechno udělal, slíbíš, že už to nikdy neuděláš, a zničíš svoje démonické zařízení, tak tě pustíme. To je fér, nemyslíš?"

Wes se poté obrátil ke Stehlíkům. „Nebo má někdo nějaký jiný nápad, jak naložit s tímhle člověkem?" Nesměl nikdy zapomenout na fakt, že na půdě Daltonu se jedná podle demokratických zásad. Nikdo nic nenamítal. „Schváleno tedy jednomyslně. Pokud nám všechno řekneš, pustíme tě," rozhodl Wes.

Všichni teď čekali, až se padouch vyjádří.

„Nemám vám co říct. To mezi vámi je zrádce. Jen se na sebe pořádně podívejte. Takoví násilníci jako jste vy."

„Na naší škole je nulová tolerance šikany. My nejsme násilníci," protestoval David.

„A proč tady sedím spoutaný na židli?" vznesl padouch zásadní otázku. Stehlíci se ocitli na rozpacích. Pohledy jim tikali mezi osobou v poutech a jejich kapitánem.

„To byla přiměřená obrana," prohlásil kapitán. Stehlíci všichni do jednoho souhlasili. Vždyť šlo o život jejich sboru.

„Přiměřená. To jistě," namítal zločinec s pohrdavým odfrknutím.

Wes se netrpělivě podíval na hodinky. Právě jim došel čas, což jim dalo jasně najevo i školní zvonění. „No nic, musíme se rozejít na hodinu. Máš 45 minut na rozmyšlenou. Potom se tě zeptáme znovu, proč ničíš sbory po celém Ohiu."

Svázaného chlapce zachvátila panika. „Přece mě tu nemůžete nechat svázaného?!"

„Nemáme na výběr. Na hodinách musíme mít stoprocentní účast," vysvětlil mu David.

„To si snad děláte legraci!"

Studenti postupně opouštěli zkušebnu a čas od času se oddělila vždy skupinka chlapců, kteří šli na stejný předmět. Jednotlivé ročníky se dávaly dohromady, až se sešli i žáci prvního ročníku a mezi nimi Blaine s Nickem. Nick Duval byl ještě bledší než jindy.

„Hledal jsem tě celý den," pozdravil Blaina.

„Něco se děje? Nevypadáš dobře," Blaine si Nicka pořádně prohlédl.

„To je právě to. Někdo mi vzal školní uniformu," Nick při svém odhalení ještě víc zbledl.

„Vždyť ji máš na sobě," Blaine nechtěl věřit tomu, co slyšel.

„Tahle je moje náhradní. Ta první měla přijít dnes s vypraným prádlem, ale nebyla tam."

„To snad ne. Musím běžet," prohlásil Blaine. „Kryj mě na hodině."


	12. Scena 3,4

**Konečně posílám další kapitolu. Omlouvám se všem čtenářům za zpoždění.**

Ve zkušebně už zůstal jen jeden chlapec v daltonské uniformě. Pořádně si prohlédl osobu svázanou na židli. Obešel ji kolem dokola, a když stál za zády židle, shodil z ramene batoh, který měl do té doby na zádech. „Já tě znám," promluvil, zatímco rozepínal zip.

„Cože?"

„Ano, já tě znám," zopakoval, jenže tentokrát byl jeho hlas zastřen, jak se převlékal. Znovu se sehnul ke svému batohu. „Viděl jsem tě na soutěži," pomalu se přesunul ke klavíru. „Ty jsi z Nových směrů."

Kurt se ohlédl ke klavíru a uviděl stvoření v černém, jak pokládá kovovou krabičku na hudební nástroj. „To jsi ty. Requiem," Kurt sebou trhal na židli, ale nezmohl vůbec nic. „Tohle ti neprojde."

Requiem vyrazil k němu. „Ale projde. Nevrť se," přikázal hrubým hlasem a uvolnil Kurtovi pouta.

Kurt se ihned napřímil a uskočil od chladnokrevného zločince. „Okamžitě vrátíš mým kamarádům hlas, jinak nechtěj vědět, co tě čeká. Viděl jsem tvou tvář, až si tě najdu, tak ti budu tak dlouho spamovat zeď videi z Broadwaye, až se z toho zblázníš," vytáhl Kurt nejtěžší kalibr.

„Nenávidím hudbu," zavrčel padouch.

„To je mi jasné. Ale to ještě není důvod, proč bys měl nám ničit jednu z mála věcí, která nás baví, spojuje nás a připadáme si aspoň chvíli normální," ohradil se Kurt proti nešťastnému počínání jeho protějšku.

„Nesnaž se oddálit, co je nevyhnutelné," odsekl Requiem, usadil se za klavír a zahrál první akord. „Stehlíci nikdy neodolají zvuku klavíru, za chvíli tu budou všichni."

„Slyšel jsem klavír, tak jsem si řekl, že se sem podívám," ve dveřích se objevil drobný chlapec. S hřejivým výrazem se díval na krvežíznivého zloducha. „Ahoj, já jsem Blaine."

Requiem byl zmatený. Nechápal, proč se mu to dítě představilo. Bez pohnutí seděl na stoličce a nemohl než zírat na zjevení v daltonských barvách. Chlapec se mu pořád díval do očí beze strachu, přešel až k němu a sedl si vedle něho na stoličku.

„Co to děláš? Uteč!" Kurt nevěřil tomu, čeho byl svědkem.

„Musíš mít opravdu vážný důvod k tomu, abys nenáviděl hudbu. Někdo ti musel opravdu hodně ublížit," Blaine položil lehce prsty na klávesy a ozval se další akord.

„Proč to děláš? Víš, co se ti stane?" zeptal se nechápavě Requiem.

„Stejně by to bylo nevyhnutelné, jak jsi řekl. Ale přesto bych chtěl vědět, co tě tak změnilo. Nikdo se nerodí jako padouch. Chci znát tvůj příběh, chci tě pochopit," vzhlédl a Requiem si připadal, jako by ten drobek dokázal prohlédnout jeho ztemnělé svářečské brýle, které bez dovolení vzal svému otci z dílny.

„Tady jsi na Daltonu. Nikdo ti tu neublíží. A pokud budeš chtít, můžeš sem přestoupit a my tě vezmeme mezi sebe. Nikdo se ti nebude smát, nikdo tě nebude utlačovat. Tady budeš v bezpečí," Blaine během svého proslovu začal hrát tichou a klidnou melodii.

Hudba ukolébala ostražitost zdrceného mladíka. Unaveně vydechl a sundal si kápi, která mu kryla obličej. Kapuci následovaly i brýle. „Jericho Tana… To je moje jméno. Jsem druhá polovina Jesseho St. Jamese. Díky mě se dostal do posledního ročníku. To já jsem dělal všechny jeho zkoušky."

„Rád tě poznávám, Jericho," usmál se na něho Blaine. Jericho se nervózně zasmál.

Kurt si připadal jako ve snu. Pořád nedokázal zpracovat, co se před ním odehrávalo. Náhle poznal, jakou písničku ten bláznivý kudrnáč hrál.

„You with the sad eyes. Don´t be discouraged, oh I realize. It's hard to take courage. In a world full of people you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small," Blaine tiše zpíval bez ohledu na to, že s každým dalším odzpívaným tónem jistě přijde o svoje nepochybné nadání. A stále se jen usmíval a vypadal vedle padoucha největšího formátu tak uvolněně, jako by byli dlouholetí přátelé. A i přes to, že padouch tvrdil, že nenávidí hudbu, vypadal náhle jako beránek. To oba zapomněli na tu krabičku? Blaine odzpíval další sloku. A padouch se dokonce i párkrát usmál. Tohle nemohla být pravda.

Kurt uslyšel šoupání nohou u dveří. Blaine ale nevěnoval pozornost ničemu jinému, než svému zpěvu a novému kamarádovi. „I see your true colors and that´s why I love you."

Z chodby začali přicházet ostatní Stehlíci a přidávali se do tichého sborového doprovodu: „Your true colors are beautiful like a rainbow."

„Neboj se. Zazpívej si se mnou," vyzval Blaine kluka, se kterým sdílel stoličku. Další sloky už zpívali společně. Kurt si připadal jako v nejstrašlivějším hororu.

Stehlíci zaplňovali místnost. „Oh oh oh." Netušili nic z toho, co se v místnosti skutečně odehrávalo. Proč by se jinak přidávali? „Like a rainbow."

A pak do klidu, který vypadal skoro jako ticho, zaznělo poslední Rainbow. Všichni s uspokojivými úsměvy se vzájemně objímali nebo poplácávali. Něco tu nebylo v pořádku. Kdy vlastně ten Stehlík přestal hrát na klavír?

„Stehlíci, představuji vám mého nového kamaráda Jericha Tanu," prohlásil Blaine a pomohl na nohy rozněžnělému padouchovi, kterého teď všichni přátelsky vítali mezi sebou.

„Je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou musím udělat," prohlásil Jericho a opět si zastřel obličej kápí.


	13. Epilog

Na jednom místě se objevily hned tři pěvecké sbory státu Ohio. Vokální adrenalin, Nové směry a Stehlíci. Pro své setkání si vybraly neutrální půdu. Studenti se nahrnuli do hudebního sálu Haverbrookské školy pro neslyšící. Učitelé se průběžně chodili dívat na tak hojnou účast mezisborové zkoušky.

Tana seděl na židli a pomocí úzkého šroubováku se snažil upravit ještě na poslední chvíli jisté závity, aby všechno šlo tak, jak má.

Sbory se v mezičase přely o to, jakou píseň by chtěly zazpívat. Ti rozumnější pamatovali na své indispozice k produkci čistých intonací a tak radši seděli tiše a modlili se, aby se nakonec dohodli na nějaké jednoduché písni. Aspoň že byli ve škole pro neslyšící.

Sbory byly neoblomné. Vokální adrenalin chtěl Queeny, se kterými by nikdo při troše zdravého rozumu a bez hudebních schopností nechtěl mít nic společného. Nové směry trvaly na Don´t Stop Believin´ a co se Stehlíků týkalo, ti by dokázali udělat kompromis mezi Katy Perry nebo Pink. Jejich rozepře byly neutišitelné.

Drobný Stehlík už to nevydržel dál snášet. Sedl si nepozorován za klavír. Pokynul na Jericha, ten mu milerád předal krabičku s opravenými frekvencemi a Stehlík začal s předehrou. Sál se ztišil.

Blaine se celý položil do hudby, kterou hrály jeho zkušené prsty. „When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be."

Všichni si oddechli, když uslyšeli píseň, kterou důvěrně znali, a postupně se přidávali. „Let it be, let it be. Let it be, oh, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom. Let it be." A jak se hudba nesla školou, studenti získávali čím dál více jistoty do svých hlasů a čím dál více si užívali zpěv. Usmívali se na své sousedy i na členy konkurenčních sborů. Nikdo nemohl být šťastnější.

„There will be an answer. Let it be."

Sálem se roznesl burácivý potlesk a radostný jásot. Hlasy byly zpět. Už se nemuseli dál stydět, když si chtěli jen tak zabroukat. Skrývat se v koupelnách a v podkroví. Mohli už zase veřejně vystoupit a předvést, co uměli nejlépe. Už mohli opět zpívat.

A kolem dokola se z tváří ostatních zpěváků stávali znovu konkurenti. „Navrhuji šestihodinový mír," zavolal člen Vokálního adrenalinu a sbory se rozprchly.


End file.
